La temible Hanatamago
by Nanamiii
Summary: Aunque la sabe el ser más dócil del mundo entero, Tino cree que es mejor alejar a Hanatamago de un gatito. CUTENESS OVERLOAD.


**Ojalá alguno de estos personajes (o países) fuese mío :(...**

Título: La "temible" Hanatamago  
Género: FLUFF EXTREMO (?)  
Clasificación: G / K  
Palabras: 680  
Nota: Yo pensaba que Hanatamago era macho. Al parecer, no es así.

* * *

Claro que Tino quería decirle que sí. ¿Cómo negarse a los ojos suplicantes y tristes de su hijo querido y al llanto de un gatito bebé abandonado, que habían encontrado camino a casa? ¿Qué clase de ser desalmado podría negarse? ¿Si quiera había alguien en este mundo capaz de ello?

A decir verdad, el finlandés creía que sí, que probablemente en el mundo sí había gente capaz de ello; pero él mismo no era el caso.

Pero no era que no quisiera concederle el deseo a su hijo. Lo que le preocupaba era tener una perrita en casa (que para Tino era el ser más dócil del mundo) que pudiese, en su rivalidad natural, dañar al animal más pequeño.

No obstante y después de una serie de variadas súplicas de Peter (entre ellas una que explicaba que si lo abandonaban allí, sería como si sus padres escandinavos lo abandonasen a él en _Roughs Tower_, lo que fue un golpe bajo para su madre), Tino aceptó.

—Sólo no dejes que Hanatamago se acerque a él, ¿está bien? —dijo con una sonrisa paternal, a lo que el ojiazul respondió dando un chillido de alegría. Unos segundos después volvieron a la marcha para por fin llegar a casa.

Una vez en su hogar, la susodicha perrita y Berwald los recibieron. A pedido de Tino y sin pedir muchas explicaciones, el de lentes tomó a Hanatamago en brazos hasta que el finés y Peter entraron en la cocina y cerraron la puerta.

Por primera vez desde que lo había tomado en sus brazos, el niño apoyó con delicadeza al gatito y lo dejó andar, investigar e incluso tropezarse. Entonces sí, Tino le explicó a su esposo cómo se habían topado con el minino y decidido traerlo, ya que eso sería una crueldad. También le explicó las razones por las que creía necesario mantener a Hanatamago alejada del otro.

—No cr'o que sea nec'sario —contestó con sus típicos aires misteriosos pero dulces a su vez—. Hanatamago no lo d'ñará.

El finés replicó que él tampoco lo creía, pero tampoco estaba totalmente seguro. Y era preferible prevenir que curar.

Así pasaron unos dos o tres días. Mientras el sueco y su esposa le buscaban dueño, Peter cuidaba del gatito, aunque de tanto en tanto y recordando lo que le había dicho su madre, jugaba y mimaba a la perrita de la casa también. Por las noches, Berwald se la llevaba a dormir a su habitación (la pobre sin poder entender por qué no iría a descansar con Peter), cuando el minino se quedaba en el dormitorio del niño.

Una mañana, sin embargo, un Peter medio dormido dejó la puerta abierta, lo que le dio la posibilidad de escaparse al animalito a su cuidado. Y sin que nadie se enterara, así lo hizo: con torpeza pero sigilosamente, bajó las escaleras, escaló algunos muebles, merodeó un poco más y llegó a la cocina, donde Tino se hallaba haciendo el desayuno. Acompañado de "la temible" Hanatamago.

—Toma, aquí está el tuyo, Hana…

Y lo vio. El cachorro de gato entraba dando pasitos revoltosos a la cocina, ignorando la presencia del otro animal blanco, quien estaba sentada, tranquila, esperando su primera comida del día. Así, Tino se acercó con calma a la perrita para poder tomarla y llevársela; pero el gato maulló fuertemente al verlo. Esto, por supuesto, llamó la atención de Hanatamago quien se dirigió al temporal miembro de la familia antes de que el finlandés pudiese tomarla en brazos.

Ya cuando estaba por entrar en pánico, pasó lo que Berwald había predicho: absolutamente nada. Ella tan sólo observó y olfateó al gatuno, para luego lamerle el hocico. Éste protestó, pero no hizo nada más.

—Bu'n día… Oh —se sorprendió el de lentes al entrar en la cocina y luego sonrió—. ¿Lo v's, Fin? No había por qué pr'ocuparse.

—Sí, puedo verlo —dejando que se le escapara un suspiro, se apoyó contra la mesada. Se contagió de la sonrisa del sueco—. No sé por qué pensé que Hanatamago podría llegar a hacerle algo. Ella es dulce, obediente, mansa, cariñosa…

—Es que, como dic'n… Los animal's se par'cen a sus du'ños.

Entonces la cara de Tino tomó el color del traje que llevaba todos los 25 de diciembre.

* * *

**N/A**:Lo sé, no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero cuando se me ocurrió, no lo pude evitar.

Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
